Rolanda Hooch
Madam Rolanda Hooch (b. ca. 1901) was a strict but caring witch who worked as the Flying instructor, Quidditch referee and coach at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry during, at least, the 1990s. Madam Hooch likely attended the school as a student once and was probably a member of her House's Quidditch team some time before her graduation. She learnt to fly on her own Silver Arrow broomstick sometime during the Great War, and returned to Hogwarts for a job at some point where she worked under Headmasters Albus Dumbledore, Dolores Umbridge and possibly Armando Dippet, Severus Snape and Minerva McGonagall. Madam Hooch taught Harry Potter and his classmates how to ride a broomstick in 1991, and refereed the Gryffindor versus Slytherin match that same year, where Gryffindor emerged victorious. One of her games was cancelled just after starting due to the Petrification of Hermione Granger and Penelope Clearwater in 1993. In the next school year, Hooch, with Professor Flitwick, was in charge of examining a Firebolt sent to Harry Potter in case it was jinxed or cursed. Her lessons were probably inspected by Dolores Umbridge in 1995, the same year that she had to stop Harry and George Weasley from attacking Draco Malfoy. Two years after, Madam Hooch likely took part in the Battle of Hogwarts, as all the other teachers did. Biography Early life School years being Sorted.]] Rolanda Hooch was born in, or prior to, 1901 and may have purchased her wand from Ollivander's Wand Shop at the age of eleven before receiving magical instruction. She probably enrolled at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in Scotland, where the Headmaster was Phineas Nigellus Black.Black family tree It is likely that she played as a member of her House's Quidditch team some time before graduating, and excelled at her Flying Classes in her first year. After graduating Rolanda had graduated before the end of the Great War and purchased a Silver Arrow broomstick at some point.Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban - Chapter 13 (Gryffindor Versus Ravenclaw) One night, her broomstick was singed by a Muggle anti-aircraft device, which she found personally insulting.Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (video game) - GBA version She declared that the only thing she found more humiliating than that incident was when a student jinxed her many decades later in 1991. Career at Hogwarts .]] Earlier years At some point after her graduation, Rolanda returned to Hogwarts and took up the posts of First Year Flight Instructor, Quidditch referee and coach in charge of all broom-related activities. She was given the title of "madam", now being referred to as "Madam Hooch", and was respected by her students because of her liking for fair-play and clean games. She was given an office located somewhere in the Castle, in which the crate which held the Golden Snitch, Quaffle and Bludgers was kept safe under lock-and-key.Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets - Chapter 10 (The Rogue Bludger) Her lessons teaching the first years how to fly were held in the Training GroundsHarry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (video game) at the back of the castle, near the Quidditch Stadium and Herbology Greenhouses. 1991–1992 school year class.]] Madam Hooch was still teaching during the 1991–1992 school year. By then her hair was cut short and grey in colour. She attended the Welcoming Feast and Sorting ceremony, where she watched the Sorting of the forty new Hogwarts students, of which Harry Potter was one. She sat next to the Charms Master, Filius Flitwick, and the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Quirinus Quirrell, who previously taught Muggle Studies. Hooch politely applauded as the pupils were placed into their Houses.Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (film) - Chapter 12 (Sorting Hat) Madam Hooch taught Flying to the first year Gryffindors and Slytherins in the Training Grounds on Thursday, 12 September, during the second week of term. She had twenty of the school broomsticks lined up ready on the grass before she arrived, despite the fact that the school brooms vibrated if the rider flew too high and always flew slightly to the left. She probably had a personal acquaintance with a student named Amanda, whom Hooch greeted personally. To begin the class, Hooch ordered the students to stand on the left side of their brooms with their right hand over it. They were told to say, "up!" to summon the brooms to their hands and were then to hover slightly in the air. Unfortunately, a Gryffindor named Neville Longbottom kicked off too early and lost control, resulting in an accident and breaking his wrist. After examining the wound, Madam Hooch took Neville to the hospital wing to see Madam Pomfrey, the school matron, who could easily heal it, but before leaving, she told the other students that anyone who was caught flying their broom would be expelled immediately. .]] On 31 October, Madam Hooch attended the Halloween feast in the Great Hall and sat between Filius Flitwick, once again, and the Potions master, Severus Snape. Professor Quirrell was absent at the beginning of the feast, and his seat, next to Hooch, was empty.Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (film) - Chapter 18 (Mountain Troll) Midway through the banquet, Quirrell burst in, warning them that there was a troll in the dungeons.Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone - Chapter 10 (Halloween) Hooch, like everyone else, looked shocked and a little afraid, and apparently followed Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster, down to the dungeons, but they found there that the troll was in fact, two floors up and had been knocked out by Gryffindors Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley. Not long after Halloween, the first match of the Quidditch season took place: Gryffindor versus Slytherin. Madam Hooch was to referee the game and told both teams to play fairly, though she was obviously speaking more to the Slytherin team. She released the Bludgers first, then the Golden Snitch, and the game began when she threw the Quaffle into the air.Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (film) - Chapter 19 (Quidditch) During that game, many fouls were committed by the Slytherins, and she awarded several penalties to the Gryffindors, who won when the new Seeker, Harry Potter, caught the Golden Snitch. Hooch, riding her broom, blew the whistle and announced the Gryffindors' victory to the Hogwarts crowd.Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (film) - Chapter 20 (Interference Overcome) Later on in the year, Madam Hooch was relieved of the responsibility of refereeing the Gryffindor versus Hufflepuff match, as Professor Snape insisted on refereeing the game''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'' - Chapter 13 (Nicolas Flamel) to make sure Harry Potter's Nimbus 2000 was not jinxed again.Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone - Chapter 17 (The Man with Two Faces) 1992–1993 school year .]] The next school year, Madam Hooch refereed the Gryffindor versus Slytherin Quidditch match, during which Harry Potter, the Gryffindor Seeker, was attacked by a jinxed Bludger. The mystery was how the Bludger was jinxed, since it had been kept safe and locked in Madam Hooch's office. She was forced to stop the game momentarily for the Gryffindors once they deliberated over the rogue Bludger, but they ultimately decided to continue playing, as otherwise they would have had to forfeit the match. The Gryffindor versus Hufflepuff match followed later on in the year, but was cancelled by Professor McGonagall shortly after Madam Hooch had released the balls and began the game. The reason for the cancellation was that Hermione Granger and Penelope Clearwater had been found Petrified near the library.Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets - Chapter 14 (Cornelius Fudge) Near the end of the year, Madam Hooch and the rest of the staff were called to the staffroom by Professor McGonagall, who had become temporary Headmistress of Hogwarts in Professor Dumbledore's absence. McGonagall told the professors that a student had been kidnapped by Salazar Slytherin's monster and taken into the Chamber of Secrets. After revealing this, Madam Hooch sank weak-kneed into a chair and asked who had been taken, when she was told that it was Ginevra Weasley, whom Hooch had been giving Flying Lessons.Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets - Chapter 16 (The Chamber of Secrets) However, she was saved by the end of the year by Harry Potter and Ron Weasley and then the school returned to its normal routines.Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets - Chapter 18 (Dobby's Reward) She attended the Feast held at the end of the year.Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (film) - Chapter 36 (Welcome Back) 1993–1994 school year Not long after the beginning of the 1993–1994 school year, Madam Hooch refereed the Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw Quidditch match, which took place in severe weather conditions and poor visibility. The game was concluded when Harry Potter caught the Golden Snitch, awarding one-hundred and fifty points to his already-winning Gryffindor team. After the attack on the Fat Lady by Sirius Black, Professor McGonagall asked Madam Hooch to oversee his Quidditch practices on the pitch for his safety, which she did for McGonagall.Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban - Chapter 8 (Flight of the Fat Lady) Furthermore, Harry mysteriously received a Firebolt broomstick for Christmas, which McGonagall thought could have come from Sirius Black. In order to ensure that the broom was safe to ride, McGonagall handed it over to Madam Hooch and Professor Flitwick, the Charms Master, who would "strip it down" to look for curses, hexes, or jinxes.Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban - Chapter 11 (The Firebolt) A few weeks later, once Hooch and Flitwick had ensured the broom's safety, the Firebolt was returned to Harry Potter to use it his Quidditch practices and games.Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban - Chapter 12 (The Patronus) She was quite taken with the broom, and rhapsodised over it for some time before Oliver Wood, the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain and Keeper, reminded her that they were there to practice, and not listen to her talking about her old Silver Arrow. Though she was supposed to keep an eye on Harry, she then proceeded to fall asleep in the stands while the Gryffindor Quidditch team practised. The game between the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff Quidditch teams was refereed by Madam Hooch. But during that match, Dementors, who were supposed to be guarding the school, interfered and made Harry Potter fall off of his broomstick, enabling the Hufflepuff Seeker, Cedric Diggory, to catch the Golden Snitch.Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban - Chapter 9 (Grim Defeat) The final match, for the Quidditch Cup, was between Gryffindor and Slytherin, and Madam Hooch was tasked with overseeing the match as a referee. The final was a violent game, and Madam Hooch commented several times that she has never seen such flagrant fouls committed. The match concluded with Harry Potter's capturing of the Golden Snitch, earning the Gryffindor Quidditch team the Quidditch Cup for the first time in roughly seven years.Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban - Chapter 15 (The Quidditch Final) 1994–1995 school year The following academic terms were to be dedicated to the revival of the Triwizard Tournament, meaning that the 1994-1995 Quidditch Cup was not to take place.Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire - Chapter 12 (The Triwizard Tournament) This was also due to the fact that the Hogwarts Quidditch Stadium was to play host to the enchanted Hedge Maze of the Third Task.Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire - Chapter 28 (The Madness of Mr. Crouch) Because of this, it is assumed that Madam Hooch's only duties that year was to give Flying Lessons to the first year students, though she may have helped prepare the tasks with the other teachers. 1995–1996 school year drawn.]] Madam Hooch's timetable for Quidditch matches was disrupted by Dolores Umbridge, the Hogwarts High Inquisitor, during the 1995–1996 school year, since Umbridge kept giving detentions to students who played the sport. Regardless, Hooch did referee the match between the Gryffindor Quidditch team and the Slytherin Quidditch team, during which much foul play and dirty moves were used. Near the end of the match, Vincent Crabbe, a Slytherin Beater, hit a Bludger at Harry Potter after he caught sight of the Golden Snitch, knocking him to the ground. Being a Quidditch foul, Madam Hooch immediately scolded Crabbe, and, once finished, turned around to see Harry Potter and George Weasley attacking Draco Malfoy. After using an Impediment Jinx to knock Harry to the ground, she sent the two of them to Minerva McGonagall's office, where they were banned from their Quidditch team by Dolores Umbridge.Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix - Chapter 19 (The Lion and the Serpent) This ban would eventually be lifted after Umbridge was removed from Hogwarts.Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince - Chapter 6 (Draco's Detour) It is possible that Madam Hooch had her Flying Lessons inspected by Dolores Umbridge that year, and pleased her, as she was not sacked. 1996–1997 school year .]] In the 1996-1997 school year, Madam Hooch refereed the match between the Gryffindor and Slytherin Quidditch teams, and was ready to release the Snitch, Bludgers and Quaffle before the players were on the pitch. Shortly after starting the game, Slytherin Seeker Harper deliberately collided with Harry Potter in the hopes of steering him in the wrong direction. As this was a foul (Blurting), the Gryffindor crowd screamed at Hooch to award a penalty to their team, but her back was turned and she did not see the foul. The game concluded with Harry Potter's capture of the Golden Snitch.Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince - Chapter 14 (Felix Felicis) Near the end of the year, the castle was invaded by Death Eaters, who fought the teachers and students of Hogwarts, as well as the Aurors stationed there.Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince - Chapter 28 (Flight of the Prince) It is unknown whether Madam Hooch took part in the battle. After the battle's conclusion, Albus Dumbledore was found dead in the Middle Courtyard, and everyone around raised their wand as a sign of respect to him.Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (film) - Chapter 28 1997–1998 school year burns down during the Battle of Hogwarts.]] During the 1997–1998 school year, Severus Snape became the Headmaster and Alecto and Amycus Carrow became the Deputy Headmasters. In May of that year, Snape and the Carrows were attacked''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' - Chapter 30 (The Sacking of Severus Snape) and the Battle of Hogwarts took place,Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows - Chapter 31 (The Battle of Hogwarts) in which Madam Hooch was probably more than likely to participate in, being a teacher of Hogwarts. Later life If Madam Hooch survived the war, it is probable that she continued to serve as the Flying Instructor and Quidditch referee at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It is also possible that she left sometime before 2017, being as old as she was, just as Minerva McGonagallMSNBC Interview with J.K. Rowling and Pomona SproutHarry Potter and the Deathly Hallows - Epilogue (Nineteen Years Later) had done. Physical description In her old age, during the 1990s, Madam Hooch had spiky grey hair which was cut short and had piercing, yellow, hawk-like eyes, usually hidden behind goggles. She usually wore a white button-down collared shirt and black necktie with the Hogwarts crest, under a cloak, but wore more formal black robes with a hat while sitting in the Great Hall.Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (film) - Chapter 12 (Sorting Hat) Personality and traits Madam Hooch was known and respected by her students because of her belief in good sportsmanship, fairness and clean games of Quidditch. She did, however, seem impatient while teaching a group of first years during the 1991-1992 school year, continually telling them to "hurry up" and asking "well, what're you waiting for?". Regardless, she was still kind and caring, as evident when Neville Longbottom broke his wrist after injuring himself during a Flying Class. Another example was when she learnt that Ginevra Weasley had been taken into the Chamber of Secrets, as she sunk, weak-kneed, into a chair in the staffroom. Hooch was also very strict and was unafraid to use an Impediment Jinx on Harry Potter and George Weasley after the two attacked Draco Malfoy. Abilities and skills *'Flying': Madam Hooch had considerable skill in flying. She learnt how to fly on a Silver Arrow, and flew over the Quidditch stadium at the end of the Gryffindor versus Slytherin match in 1991, announcing the Gryffindors' victory. *'Broomstick Knowledge': Hooch was also known to be adept in the lore of brooms. This was evident when Minerva McGonagall handed over a Firebolt to her and Filius Flitwick so that they could test it for jinxes, hexes and curses; Flitwick using his charms mastery, and Hooch using her knowledge.. Also, in examining Harry's Firebolt before his first flight on it, she briefly mentions how the Nimbus series develop a drag after a few years of flying. This implies that she possesses a considerable knowledge of broomsticks. *'Defence Against the Dark Arts': Madam Hooch was also shown to have been skilled in Defence Against the Dark Arts, able to cast an exceptionally powerful Impediment Jinx on Harry Potter and George Weasley at once and able to examine a broom for curses and other unfriendly spells. Rolanda was also capable of casting a non-corporeal Patronus Charm,Lego Harry Potter: Years 1-4 an advanced piece of magic. Behind the scenes *Madam Hooch was played by Zoë Wanamaker in the film adaptation of Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone. Madam Hooch didn't reappear in any of the following films, as Wanamaker had only signed up for one film. *Like Professor Quirrell, Madam Hooch's first name was never mentioned in the books. Harry Potter Trading Card Game lists it as Rolanda. The Internet Movie Database lists her first name as Xiomara. Neither of these names have been corroborated in the books. *In an episode of the Britcom series My Family, in which Wanamaker plays the family matriarch, one of her sons pulls a trading card from a box of cereal and exclaims "Hey look, Madam Hooch!" *On an episode of The Paul O'Grady Show Zoe Wanamaker said in an interview that she was disappointed that she was never asked to return to the Harry Potter saga and wouldn't mind doing so for the last two movies. *Zoë Wanamaker was one of three American actors who appeared in the film adaptation of Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, the others being Eleanor Columbus, who played Susan Bones, and Verne Troyer, who played Griphook. While she has made a name for herself as an English actress, she was born in New York. *On the first game of the series (GBA version), when Harry casts a spell that hits Hooch, she says that she's never been insulted that way since an anti-aircraft singed her broom during the Great War (1914-1918). This indicates that Hooch was born before 1918, possibly on the 1900s, seeing as she was already capable of broom flight. The fact that she owned a Silver Arrow supports this, seen as the broom was manufactured very early in the twentieth century. *In the PC version of the video game adaptation of Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Madam Hooch is never seen, although she is mentioned by one of the students in the Clock Tower. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter: Quidditch World Cup'' *''Lego Harry Potter: Years 1-4'' *''Harry Potter LEGO Sets'' Notes and references fr:Renée Bibine ja:ロランダ・フーチ nl:Madame Hooch Hooch, Rolanda Hooch, Rolanda Hooch, Rolanda Hooch, Rolanda Hooch, Rolanda Hooch, Rolanda